


Thunder and Lightning

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Commissions and Gifts [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, horrible realization that he could be a murderer if he really thought about it, shin figures out how love works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: Someone really should have taught Shin Malphur how love works and how people actually respond to lovers in danger before he shoots someone--oh wait.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Shin Malphur, Shin Malphur/Female Vanguard, Shin Malphur/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions and Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this commission took me so long, but here are two reckless kids i love.

There’s something odd about that Shin Malphur. He’s the lone wolf the Vanguard refuse to talk about. They know he’s there, lurking in the distance, always a few feet behind Aunor’s shadow ready to strike like the bloodthirsty viper that he’s always been. The Vanguard know he holds no care for any of them. He only cares for his warped sense of justice against any against the Tower… and _her— **Erin.**_ There’s something about her that keeps him grounded.

Is it the lull of her voice over the comms or the thrill of a fight against her that leaves him calm and collected. She’s nothing dangerous against him, of course. Just another Vanguard scout, as others have said… but that’s how a good friendship stems.

That’s how love and adoration blossoms… even if Malphur couldn’t explain what either of those words truly meant. It always came to him as a hunch—an inkling that left him forever voracious on casual curiosity. For that’s what he was. Shin was always a man who enjoyed that exciting tingle that shot up his spine when something fascinated him. Sometimes it left him quelled at often gentle touch of the scout he pined for. Other times it left him wondering and confused as he stood over the charred remains of his prey.

Yet nothing could quite explain the pain in his chest seeing her ghost in shambles.

The light in the core is dim but still on, flickering as it frantically looked for a friendly face or helpful hand that wouldn’t smudge its weak flame out. It doesn’t have a shell—as if someone assumed a Ghost dies without a shell. There’s a small ease off his chest there, at least he knows she’s still alive. A little whir is heard once he reaches down, his heart almost smothering the sound of the Ghost’s quiet noises.

It’s scuffed, the little ghost is. Its dim light glancing upward towards him with almost a sadness that makes his stomach hurt. A pathetic sight, but he knows now. She’s dangerously far, probably dragged away by whatever outlaws thrived in these parts. And now they have to face justice at the barrel end of his gun.

As all outlaws should.

He’s never cautious, that Shin Malphur. Danger thrived around every corner, and he knew. He didn’t care. Every rogue that came clawing at him, covered in the blood of his… lover? Yes. That’s what she was. She was _everything_ to him. His motivation. His **dedication.** The ice that soothed his unrelenting fury… but that wasn’t to say that she wasn’t the one who fanned the flames that burned so deep within him. She was the one who egged him on with that low, seductive voice at his ear and smile he could always see, even when their only communication was through the comms.

His hearts in his throat now, seeing the patches of blood throughout the stronghold. She’s dying—slowly and painfully at the hands of monsters. And like any good hunter, his noble flame will be there to smite the damned.

And that doesn’t take long before he can feel the burn at his fingertips as his gun lifts and fires with a deafening crack that leaves the room echoing and the invisible face of whatever few outlaws that stood before him, rifles raised, nothing but stains on the walls and blood on the floor. There’s wrath in his hands and anguish in his gun, yet he knows he can’t fire blindly. One stray can end it all. And that’s not what he wants. He only wants her— ** _his_** Scout.

He can hear that bellow of hers tighten his nerves and send a shudder down his spine. She’s close. Close enough for him to pick up his pace and follow the bodies left in her wake. He can hear his heart thudding in his ears now as he starts to run.

However, there’s a loud _bang_ that raises the hair on his body and a flash of light that sparks the ruddy building with a searing heat that gave life to frayed nerves. Through one of the tighter hallways, he could see a man running towards him, a sharp white light trailing behind him hungrily after and catching him just barely by the back of his feet. The rogue’s eyes bulge and his body freezes, twitching stiffly as he utters a gagging noise and a wheeze.

But, he can hear her bellow of frustration down that tiny hallway. The building wasn’t fantastic. It looked to be an old business with a warehouse connected at the main floor. Either that or it was a bunker for those who lived outside The City’s walls. The elevators had long rusted out and the halls were made for one person traffic… or something else. He can’t tell nor does he care. Shin’s too focused on the wave of energy flowing through the uncomfortable space, the lights surging brighter and brighter until a few finally popped.

The energy gives a crackling hum, the nearby generators groaning in agony as they pump out an unstable amount of electricity to catch up with whatever is powering them. Although, Shin can see the cause in all its white-blue fury—a wounded hunter limping her way to a downed rogue with her white-hot staff gleaming at her side.

Nevertheless, there are others she has missed. Others training their guns on the exasperated woman… but their trigger fingers are never faster than the crack-shot himself. “The fastest shot on the Tower,” Anor would jest, but truth stands strong when the heat of that gun is back in his hand cracking like the thunder during a lightning storm.

And he leaves nothing but ash this time.

There’s no anguish heard from those rogues. Shin doesn’t care. He’s here for _her_ and only **_her_**. He can feel her Ghost shimmy its way from the pouch at his waist and slowly make its way to her with a nudge to her shoulder once she collapses with a huff. The little orb glows, dimly, but puffs out a little glow that scatters around her like stardust and he can hear her sigh.

She’s alive, and that’s all that matters. He can feel her under his fingertips again, breathing, her heart beating just as fast as his, for if this had been her final moments, Shin Malphur would have become the thing he hated— _a criminal._ The murder he would have left behind of outlaws and rogues would have stained his name for good. All because he fought for her, and without her would bring a world of devastation no cabal tyrant could leave behind.

Shin held her close, no words needed as he ran his fingers through her hair and left little scattered kisses at the sides of her bruised face. He could feel his body shake as he tried to let her go, his arms instinctively wrapping back around her tighter.

If this was love, it makes sense now. People did stupid things for those their hearts craved for and now he has that reason. Maybe it’ll make him rethink future bounties of people doing the same thing for their lovers.

_Just maybe._


End file.
